Once Upon a Kill la Kill
by joshuasumter951
Summary: The thrilling adaptation of the anime series Kill la Kill is the epic saga of the wandering vangrant, Ryuko Matoi; the iron-willed ruler of Honnouji Academy, Satsuki Kiryuin; and their two Kamuis that're the key to humanity's future! But when the truth about their past is revealed, Ryuko and Satsuki, with help from their friends and some musical numbers, will have do the impossible
1. Note and Cast

_**A note about this story:**_

The following you are about to see is a trilling, re-imagining adaptation of _Kill la Kill, _which means there are some several changes and additions to the storyline as compared to the anime, such as changed scenarios, changed dialogues, and (of course) some parodied musical numbers.

While some of these characters and scenes may seem familiar to you, keep in mind that nothing is as it seems. It is intended to reflect the anime series faithfully.

Based on _Kill la Kill _screenplay by Hiroyuki Imaishi and Kazuki Nakashima.

* * *

**CAST**

**Lady **(_Devil May Cry_) (With **Gogo Tomago **_(Big Hero 6) _and **Alita** (_Alita: Battle Angel_)) as** Ryuko Matoi**

**Fa Mulan **_(Mulan) _as** Satsuki Kiryuin**

**Sofia the First **_(Sofia the First) _as** Mako Mankanshouku**

**Joshua Sumter (ME!) **as** Ira Gamagoori**

**Aladdin **_(Aladdin)_as** Uzu Sanageyama**

**Milo Thatch **_(Atlantis: The Lost Empire) _as** Houka Inumuta**

**Vanellope Von Schweetz **_(Wreck-It Ralph) _as** Nonon Jakuzure**

**Hiro Hamada **_(Big Hero 6) _as** Shori Iori**

**Wreck-It Ralph **_(Wreck-It Ralph) _as** Barazō Mankanshoku**

**Adult Wendy **_(Return to Neverland) _as **Sukuyo Mankanshoku**

**Spot **_(The Good Dinosaur) _as **Matarō Mankanshoku**

**Stitch **_(Lilo & Stitch)_ as** Guts**

**Flynn Rider **_(Tangled) _as** Aikuro Mikisugi**

**Will Turner **_(Pirates of the Caribbean) _as** Tsumugu Kinasage**

**Grisby **_(The Little Mermaid) _as** Soroi**

**Maleficent **_(Sleeping Beauty) _as** Ragyo Kiryuin**

**Larxene **_(Kingdom Hearts _series_) _as** Nui Harime**

**Nebula **_(Guardians of the Galaxy) _as** Rei Hououmaro**


	2. ACT 1

Once upon a time, there stood a far-off city. It was built on an artificial island, caressed by the silver moon by night and the golden sun by day. It was a very strange land, with a mysterious name...Honnō City.

The city was divided into four levels that separate the poor from the rich. It was also governed by Ragyo Kiryuin, the CEO of the clothing conglomerate, REVOCS, and director of a school known as Honnōuji Academy.

Honnōuji Academy overlooked it all as it was located atop of Honnō City. Although it may or may not have a fine view of the city, the school seemingly shared the same purpose and system with the regular schools in Japan, but it also served as a testing ground for students who wore Goku Uniforms, infused with the mysterious material called Life Fibers.

In Honnōuji Academy lived Satsuki Kiryuin, the Student Council president and ruler of the school. Satsuki was extremely intelligent, calculating, and patient while simultaneously unwavering and iron fisted. She had the absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. Under her rule, Honno City fell into a totalitarian state.

Those who disobey would be severely punished, like when one student tried to steal a 1-star Goku Uniform, Ira Gamagoori, the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and one of the Student Council's Elite Four, managed to took care of him, for the delinquent was no match for his 3-Star Goku Uniform.

"Listen up, students of Honnouji Academy," Ira shouted out, addressing the students. "Satsuki Kiryuin, your Student Council president, created the laws of this school. And as long as I'm alive, those laws will be upheld!"

As if on cue, a bright light shone down, showering Satsuki, who had just happened to be on top with the other three members of the Elite Four.

"Make way for your Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ira announced. "HAIL!"

_**(In the tune of 'Prince Ali' from Aladdin)  
**__**Chorus**: Make way for Lady Satsuki!_  
_Say hey, it's Lady Satsuki!_

_**Ira Gamagoori:** Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_  
_Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star!_  
_Oh come! Be the first on your block to meet her eye!_  
_**Uzu Sanageyama:** Make way! Here she comes!_  
_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_  
_You're gonna love this gal!_

_**Nonon Jakuzure:** Lady Satsuki! Fabulous she!_  
_The Student Council __President_  
_**Ira Gamagoori:** Show some respect, you genuflect, d__own on one knee!_  
_**Uzu Sanageyama:** Now, try your best to stay calm_  
_**Houka Inumuta:** Brush up your Friday salaam_  
_**Nonon Jakuzure:** Then come and meet her spectacular coterie_

_**Elite Four:** Lady Satsuki! Mighty is she!_  
_The Student Council President_  
_**Ira Gamagoori:** Strong as any regular women, __definitely!_  
_**Uzu Sanageyama:** She faces many hordes_  
_She even has her own sword_  
_In Honnoji Academy, who's your lord?_  
_Why, Lady Satsuki_

As everyone did, curious onlookers looked upon Satsuki as her Elite Four spread about their beloved Lady Satsuki while they broke into song of how mighty she is.

_**Nonon Jakuzure**: Lady Satsuki! Gorgeous is she, (Students: There's no question this Satsuki's alluring.)_  
_The Student Council President (Never ordinary, never boring.)_  
_That physique! How can I speak? (Everything about that woman)_  
_Weak at the knee! (Just plain impresses.)_  
_Well, get on out in that square (She's a winner, she's a whiz, a wonder.)_  
_Adjust your veil and prepare (She's about to pull my heart asunder.)_  
_To gawk and grovel and stare at Lady Satsuki! (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)_

_**Chorus:** She's give out many Two or Three-Star Goku Uniforms_  
_And they enhance many powers as we transformed_  
_She's got many good servants and flunkies_  
_Proud to work for her_  
_Bow to her whim, __love serving her_  
_They're just lousy with loyalty to Satsuki!_  
_Lady Satsuki!_

While everyone did, Satsuki addressed them in her high and mighty voice, "Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!"

_**All:** Lady Satsuki! Amorous she!_  
_The Student Council __President_  
_**Nonon Jakuzure:** Heard the new student is a sight, wait and see_  
_And that, good people, is why, __she got dolled up and dropped by_

_**Chorus:** With the Boxing Club,_  
_The Tennis Club_  
_Gardening, even Origami_  
_From One-Star __to Three-Stars_  
_They are pigs that warble on key_  
_Make way_  
_For Lady Satsuki!_

So, that gives you a pretty good picture of Satsuki, except that she always had some friends to protect her and to keep her entertained.

* * *

The next day, as everyone moved on, the transfer student, Ryuko Matoi, was standing in front of the big gates of Honnōuji Academy.

Ryuko was a fierce, stubborn girl who lived in her father's burnt down mansion far away from the school grounds. She had been a wandering vagrant, vowing for revenge on the person who killed her father, Isshin Matoi. But at the moment, Ryuko was a bit intrigue about what Honnouji Academy was all about.

"The city's dangerous, but the school sounds even worse," she muttered. "Interesting. Something tells me that I'm gonna find some answers here."

Before she knew it, Ryuko was in Class K and found a desk to sit on. As she did, she found herself face-to-face with a hyperactive, energetic girl.

"My name's Mako Mankanshoku," the girl introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you again and everything."

It seemed that Ryuko had recently ran into Mako on her way to the academy. She also happens to be the sister of the boy Ryuko met earlier named Mataro.

After class, the two walked. Mako wanted to learn more about her new friend, but Ryuko had other concerns.

"Listen, I want to know what the deal is with this place, like who's the top dog around here and stuff," Ryuko said.

But before Mako could answer, she and Ryuko quickly bowed their heads for it seemed that Ira Gamagoori had entered the scene.

"He looks like a big shot," Ryuko said, noticing Gamagoori.

"That's Ira Gamagoori, the Disciplinary Committee chairman. He's one of the Elite Four of the Student Council. He's super elite, three ranks above us no-star students."

Mako quickly explained that the students were granted Goku Uniforms from 1-Star to 3-Star and that Satsuki Kiryuin gives them out based on their abilities.

"So, what you're saying is the Student Council President's the top dog, right?" Ryuko asked.

"Yep, and speak of the devil, here comes Lady Satsuki," Mako finished as she spotted Satsuki.

But when Mako turned around for Ryuko, she was shocked. She watched as Ryuko recklessly stood in Satsuki's way and opened a case that revealed a giant red half of a pair of...scissors.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you're the queen bee of this school. Because if you are, I got a question for 'ya!" Ryuko said to Satsuki. "It's one half of a giant pair of scissors, and I've been looking all over the place for the person who's got the other half."

Satsuki looked at the mysterious red scissor blade, trying to figure out what it was as Ryuko continued, "You looked surprised to see this thing, like maybe you've seen it before. You have seen it before, haven't you?!"

"No, I haven't," Satsuki answered. "But what if I did?"

Ryuko gasped. "You haven't seen it? You don't have the other half of my scissors!"

Satsuki replied, "I don't have what you're looking for, but I got something better than your scissor blade."

Satsuki began to draw out a black-bladed katana with a sharper edge than that of Ryuko's Scissor Blade. "This is Bakuzan," Satsuki explained. It turns out Satsuki was a master swordsman by wielding this special sword.

But before Ryuko lunges at Satsuki, she was beaten by the school's Boxing Club Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda, who's wearing a 2-Star Goku Uniform.

"If I were you, new girl, I would hand over that Scissor Blade," Satsuki said to Ryuko. "I was hoping to find you amusing, but you have no idea how to wield your weapon properly."

"No! I won't let you take this away from me! NEVER!" Ryuko, defeated, rose to her feet and made a hasty retreat.

"Ryuko! You're going home already?" Mako called out to her, but Ryuko didn't answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, as rain began to pour down, Satsuki was inside the academy with her Elite Four. They were talking about what to do with Ryuko and the mysterious red Scissor Blade she was carrying.

"Well, that's just great," Ira Gamagoori shouted. "You let her mock Lady Satsuki. You let her escape, and you failed to confiscate her weapon as ordered! A mistake made by a member of a club that YOU run is your mistake, Sanageyama!"

"Yeah, I know! Do you think I've been punishing them for kicks here?" Uzu Sanageyama replied. He was the Athletic Committee Chairman. "And by the way, the Disciplinary Committee should've stepped in when she dissed Lady Satsuki. So, that's YOUR mistake, Gamagoori."

Houka Inumuta of the Information and Strategy Committee checked his laptop for details and analysis. "I've found some intel on the new girl. She's been starting fights at high schools in the Eastern Kanto region, at schools ruled by Honnouji Academy. Apparently, they were personal spats. That's why we haven't received any reports."

"How shocking," Nonon Jakuzure of the Non-Athletic Committee just sighed. "The toad, monkey, and the dog both screwed up big time. Hey, Lady Satsuki, you wanted that blade confiscated. Is it something we should be that worried about?"

Satsuki spoked. "It's a weapon designed to combat Goku Uniforms."

The Elite Four were stunned by the news as Ira did a spit-take when he was drinking.

"How did she have a weapon like that?" Ira asked.

"I don't know, but I hope to find out soon enough," Satsuki replied. "What's her name?"

"Ryuko Matoi," Inumuta answered.

"Matoi, eh...Interesting," Satsuki smiled.

* * *

Now, you're gonna love this. Remember the stubborn transfer student named Ryuko, who wanted some answers from Lady Satsuki about her father?

Well, Aikurō Mikisugi, the homeroom teacher, who had followed Ryuko to her father's place, just happen to open a trapdoor beneath her where she was standing.

And so, it happened that Ryuko, unbeknownst to this, dropped down into an underground chute and landed in a strange room filled with piles of old clothes.

"You had one job, Ryuko," Ryuko muttered herself. "And you messed it up! Oh, who am I kidding...this whole day has gone to hell! With the boxing and the uniforms..."

As she winces in pain, Ryuko tried to find a way out, and what boomed out throughout the vault room but a strange voice.

"Blood. More blood. I need more. This blood is so rich. Vibrant. It could only belong to one thing... Give me more... MORE!"

Suddenly, as Ryuko heard the voice, she looked around to see what would emerge. Just then, a living sailor uniform in black and red burst out of the old pile of clothes.

"Oh, great one who created me, chosen one who wears me," the sailor uniform said in a booming, male voice. "I stand here by my oath. Drawn by the blood of the wearer..."

The sailor uniform then looked around and tried again, "I said, 'Oh, great -'," He stopped again and looked at Ryuko. He began to speak in a much more normal tone. "Excuse me, kid, where's your boss? Help me out here, where's your boss? If I was going to talk to myself, I could've just stayed asleep."

Ryuko just stood here with wide eyes and sputtered, "Uh...Y-y-..."

"Use your big-girl voice," the sailor uniform prompted.

"Y-You can talk?! Sailor uniforms don't talk!" Ryuko spoke in fear.

"NO!" the sailor uniform went up to Ryuko and slapped her silly. That made her take a step back nervously. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, but I am not just a sailor uniform, I am a _Kamui_," he corrected. "There's a difference. Not that I'm complaining."

Okay, so Ryuko figured out that the sailor uniform can talk and that it was also a Kamui, but she was still having a few problems understanding the bigger picture.

The sailor uniform -or rather, the Kamui - shrugged. "Where's your boss?"

"My...what?" Ryuko repeated, confused.

"Look, kid, I've been out cold for a long time, alright?" The Kamui explained. "There's always the guy. You know...he had this beard and eye-patch of a pirate, wore a lab coat, sandals, had a cane, and a mouse on his shoulders, and... you get my point." He looked up at Ryuko. "Where's _that_ guy?"

As the Kamui spoke, Ryuko knew that description anywhere. "I know that guy. He's my father, Isshin Matoi. I'm Ryuko," she answered.

"So, it's just...you and me down here?"

Ryuko nodded.

"Okay, so you mind if I could stretch out a bit before I drink your blood, do you mind?"

"Are you asking me?" Ryuko asked.

"You're my wearer. I woke up when I drank your blood," the Kamui answered. It looked like he was going to have to do a lot of spelling things out for Ryuko.

"How long have you been in here?" Ryuko asked.

"About 6 months," the Kamui answered.

"6 months?" Ryuko repeated, surprised.

"Of course, 6 months. Kid, is it me or does like everything surprised you?" the Kamui grew thoughtful.

Was it weirdly possible that Ryuko really didn't know what he was, or what he implied?

"So, you really don't know what I am?" he pressed. "Kamui. Life Fibers. Aliens. None of that ringing a bell?"

Ryuko blinked. Did he mention aliens? Now that caught her attention.

The Kamui sighed. It was time to give a little demonstration.

Soon, the Kamui soon broke into song of how Ryuko ain't never had a Kamui remotely as powerful as himself.

_**(In the tune of 'Friend Like Me' from Aladdin (2019))**__**  
Senketsu:** Well, we Life Fibers came from outer space  
__Like aliens in their UFOs_  
_But you're in luck 'cause I'm your sleeves_  
_I'm your Kamui, here's how it goes_

_We got some power in our corner now_  
_Some coco ammunition on the run_  
_You got the punch, pizzazz, the loops and hopes_  
_All you gotta do is give me your blood_  
_And then I'll say_

_Mrs. "what's your name", whatever_  
_Whether your pleasure be_  
_It's the circle of life_  
_I'll Jot it down_  
_You never had a Kamui like me_

_Let's say I'm an alien symbiote_  
_And you're my human host_  
_Come whisper to me whatever it is the most_  
_You never had a Kamui like me_

_We came to Earth for centuries_  
_Help your kind become evolved_  
_But I was made to help you now  
__For all problems will be solved_

_Have some of ability "A"_  
_Or even on ability "B"_  
_**Ryuko:** I'm now in the mood to kick some assholes_  
_**Senketsu:** You never had a Kamui like me_

As Ryuko put him on, she was astounded as the Kamui demonstrated their combined power. When Ryuko wore it, or rather, when it is worn by her, they can activate that power.

_**Senketsu:** This Kamui can do this!_  
_This Kamui can do that_  
_This Kamui can pull this out of their little hat!_  
_This Kamui goes, boom!_

_**Ryuko:** (I'm Ryuko Matoi)_  
_(I'm the wearer of Senketsu, I'll give it a roll! HA!)_

_**Senketsu:** Don't sit there buggy eyed_  
_I'm here to answer all your little prayers_  
_You got me bona fide, certified_  
_A Kamui for your chargé d'affaires_  
_I got a powerful urge to help you out_  
_There are things I really don't know_  
_We got a list of powers, long no doubt_  
_All I do is drink your blood like so_

_**Senketsu:** Who are you...?_  
_**Ryuko:** "Ryuko"__, one syllable, two and three_  
_Well, I'm coming for you, Satsuki Kiryuin_  
_I never had a Kamui, had a Kamui_  
_**Senketsu:** You never had a Kamui, had a Kamui_  
_You ain't never (Never)  
__**Ryuko:** Had a (Had a)  
**Senketsu:** Kamui (Kamui)  
**Ryuko:** Like (Like)  
__**Senketsu:** ME!_

_**Senketsu:** You never had a Kamui like me_

After that epic performance, the Kamui, who has satisfactory demonstrated their power to Ryuko, bowed. "Yeah, yeah, thank you. But you can thank me outside in the sun...when we get out."

"Well, why not? You did explain to me how you worked." Ryuko said as she now learned that by mentioning the word 'aliens', she learned that Life Fibers are really alien parasites that came from outer space to Earth long ago, like aliens in their UFOs.

But the Kamui only explained a few bits and pieces of their current phenomenon. From what she called memory, he had gaps in mind. He did remember some important things, but at least he remembered being made by Ryuko's father.

"You're kidding, right?" the Kamui asked. "The whole song was, like, the instructions!"

Ryuko grinned for a moment, "Hey, if I have you, then maybe I get beat those assholes. You're coming with me, Senketsu."

"Senketsu?"

"Yeah, everyone needs a name. Even you. And since my blood woke you up, it's perfect. Because your new name means 'Fresh Blood'."

"I guess it's obvious you could dance and listen at the same time," the Kamui, now named Senketsu, sighed. But at least Ryuko did joined in his sing and dance.

As Ryuko wrapped herself and Senketsu around a brown robe, she soon cried out, "Here I come, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

The two soon soared back to Honnouji Academy. None of them noticed that Aikurō Mikisugi was watching. "You should be careful what you wish for, Ryuko Matoi."

* * *

Now imbued with Senketsu's power, Ryuko went ahead to the academy and saved Mako, who was being threatened to be executed by Fukuroda.

As the two battled it out, Satsuki, Nonon Jakuzure, Houka Inumuta, and Ira Gamagoori watched from the top pedestal of the academy while Uzu Sanageyama was down below outside the ring.

"What is she wearing?" Nonon asked.

"I think it's a Goku Uniform," Inumuta answered.

But much to their surprise, Ryuko managed to defeat Fukuroda and even destroyed his Goku Uniform with her Scissor Blade.

"Finishing move: Sen-i-soshitsu," Ryuko and Senketsu both cried in unison. It meant 'Fiber Lost'.

"Impossible!" Sanageyama exclaimed.

"A Goku Uniform...," Gamagoori spoke.

"...was defeated?!" Jakuzure was stunned as well.

"Her Scissor Blade is powerful," Inumuta replied.

But Satsuki was acknowledging this, "No. It's something else."

Just then, Satsuki called out to Ryuko, "New girl, where'd you get your hands on that outfit?"

As Senketsu changed back to its dormant state, Ryuko held out her Scissor Blade. "It was created by my father. I got it from him. And about my Scissor Blade, it was also given to me by him, but the other half was taken away by the scumbag who killed him. Now, tell me who it belongs to, Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Ryuko Matoi's your name, right?" Satsuki replied. "Interesting. Then, you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter."

"You knew my father?" Ryuko asked.

"Correction. I know your father," Satsuki answered.

"And look at you, standing up there on your pedestal like some queen, giving orders to your slave down below. What a poser."

"I was just here to observe," Satsuki said. "I see how much power you can draw from that Kamui."

"You bitch," Ryuko was shocked. "How the hell did you know about my Kamui?"

But Ryuko didn't have any time to waste Satsuki's patience, so she made a retreat. "We'll pick this up later, Satsuki Kiryuin. Count on it!"

* * *

Well, Ryuko made it. Barely. But the unexpected was yet to come. With Mako's help, the very unconscious Ryuko was taken to the back-alley clinic, which was also home to her family.

When Ryuko woke up, she was all patched up in bandages.

"If you're wondering who patched you up, it was Daddy. Better than yet, he's a back-alley doctor." Mako said to Ryuko as she introduced her family to her. Her father, Barazo; her little brother, Mataro; her mother, Sukuyo; and their dog, Guts.

Ryuko later found herself having dinner with the Mankanshouku Family. As they continued to munch on their feast of unquestioned foods, Ryuko was trying so hard to try them. But as least she needed a place to stay, and even some friends of her own.

As the sun set on Honno City, stars twinkled in the sky above and a breeze soon blew through the city. It was a quiet and beautiful.

And then, a voice echoed.

"The masses. They're such fools. Pigs in human clothes domesticated by the establishment. They were born to be governed by myself and Honnouji Academy."

It was Satsuki. She was at the Honnouji Academy's Sewing Club with another member of the Student Council, Shiro Iori, the president of the Sewing Club and in charge of circulating the Goku Uniforms. Inumuta was in charge of analyzing the club's research.

Satsuki continued. "Using the Goku Uniforms as our weapons, we will carve a path to humanity's future. I always marveled at how our schools make students wear military-inspired uniforms. The boy's uniform comes from the Army, and the girl's uniform comes from the Navy. In our country, the uniforms they're forced to wear are for learning. But at Honnouji Academy, we've designed our uniforms for combat. They'll become the symbol of our control over the pigs. You members of the Sewing Club are at the heart of our conquest and liberation of humanity. Take care as you work."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, m'lady," Shori Iori thanked Satsuki.

As Satsuki left the Sewing Club, her butler and Iori's uncle, Soroi Mitsuko, poured some tea and begin to ask. "Why don't you wear a Goku Uniform, miss? You're more than worthy."

"I have my sword. It is more than sufficient for me."

* * *

The next morning, Ryuko and Mako were walking about the edge of the academy when they ran into the Tennis Club, led by their captain, Omiko Hakodate, who has been given a 2-Star Goku Uniform by Satsuki.

They tried to move past them, but the tennis ball volleys gave way. Ryuko sprang into action and tried to fight back while Mako went into the academy, even though Mako got punished for missing practice because of what happened the other day.

Realizing that Senketsu can't wake up, Ryuko made a hasty retreat...and into the sewers by falling.

When Ryuko woke up, she found herself face-to-face with her homeroom teacher, Aikurō Mikisugi.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Aikurō Mikisugi greeted her.

"Wait, aren't you a teacher?" Ryuko asked.

"Yep, I'm your homeroom teacher, Aikurō Mikisugi. Hope you learn something after that beating." Mikisugi replied. Then, he soon extracted some of Ryuko's blood with a needle as he continued, "I bet you're wondering why your Kamui didn't activate when you want it to."

With a little drop of Ryuko's blood, Senketsu finally woke up. "MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE BLOOD! I'M UP, I'M UP, I'M UP! GIVE ME MORE BLOOD!"

"Well, look who decided to wake up," Ryuko groaned, then yelled at Senkentsu. "You totally left me hanging!"

"Alright, let's calm down," Aikuro said as he unmasked his homeroom teacher disguise. He looked like a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, a bent back and an unsteady gait. But by removing the glasses and sweeping back his hair, he was actually a very handsome flamboyant and flirtatious man. "Now do you understand?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your Kamui. Your blood wakes it up."

"I already know what this Kamui is. You saying it needs my blood?" Ryuko asked.

"Correct. Your late father, Isshin Matoi, made it. It's more powerful than any Goku Uniform. And the one who masters wearing it will be the one with a chance at beating Satsuki Kiryuin."

Ryuko wasted no time for her homeroom teacher's somewhat sexy poses, but Aikuro did promise to give her answers if she can beat Omiko Hakodate.

Before she left, Aikuro gave Ryuko a red, finger-less left-handed glove with a built-in syringe. "Take this with you. It's called the Seki Tekkō. It makes giving blood to your Kamui easier."

And that's exactly what Ryuko did. She finds herself in a tennis match against Hakodate, but thanks to Senketsu's advice and Mako's help, she used her Scissor Blade as a tennis racket. And with sheer force, she blasted Omiko away and stripped away her 2-Star Goku Uniform.

"Sen-i-soshitsu!" Ryuko and Senketsu cried in unison.

"You did it, Ryuko!" Mako cheered happily and excitedly.

"What a bummer," Ryuko smiled in satisfaction. "Look like today's games are washed."

"Not quite, you cocky little-," Uzu was about to deal with Ryuko when a voice rang out.

"Wait, Sanageyama! She's right. It's over. The new girl wins." It was Satsuki, who had just gotten down from the top pedestal.

"Now that we're face-to-face again, I want to let you know that you're not the one who killed my dad," Ryuko said, with Scissor Blade drawn.

"If you wish to know the answer, fight me for it," Satsuki replied as she wields her blade, Secret Sword: Bakuzan.

Senketsu quickly warn Ryuko that she's running low on blood, so she makes a retreat with Mako in tow.

"Next time I see you, we're gonna finish this thing," Ryuko said.

As Ryuko limped off, Satsuki smiled. "Just as I thought, Kamuis are quite powerful. You have my attention, Ryuko Matoi."

* * *

As Satsuki looked out to the horizon the next morning, a memory came in her head when she closed her eyes, remembering it. She was about 5 years old and was with her father, Sōichirō Kiryūin. The two were looking at a Kamui of white, blue, and yellow.

"That outfit was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. My father said, 'Satsuki, this will be your wedding dress.' I couldn't wait to grow up, to be the first one, the only one, to wear it. I yearned for that, but I was still too young to know what a wedding dress was or what it implied. Its name, Junketsu, meant 'Purity'. I was such a naïve little girl back then."

Satsuki opened her eyes in frustration as she continued, "But now it is quite unthinkable that Matoi, of all people, was first."

Speaking of Ryuko, she was with Aikurō Mikisugi, who pinned a note on Mako's back, stating to meet him after school at his place.

"We have a problem," Aikuro began. "I saw the way you were staring at me during class, all passionately. It would be bad for both of us if people start gossiping about our relationship."

But Ryuko wasn't the romantic type. "The only relationship we got is the one my fist is gonna have with your face. You promised to tell me everything if I beat that Tennis Club captain."

Aikuro kept his word as Ryuko also accidentally told him about Life Fibers being alien parasites.

"That is correct," Aikuro began, reverting to his handsome self. "They're living parasites that were soon woven into clothing for combat. The fabric of a 1-Star uniform is made up of 10% Life Fibers. The fabric of the 2-Star uniforms is made up of 20%. See how that works? When worn by humans, these special fibers enhance strength and reveal special powers. And your Kamui is made of 100%, or rather entirely of them."

"So, it is true...," Ryuko pondered as she thought back at what Senketsu told her at the mansion's vault room.

"And the only ones who know about the secret of Life Fibers were the Kiryuin family and your father, Isshin Matoi. The Kiryuins wanted the secret all to themselves, but the only way to do that...was to get rid of Dr. Matoi and steal your Kamui he was developing."

"How come you know about this?!" Ryuko asked.

"Because I, too, hate the tyranny of the Kiryuins. Your father and I have been working together to try to put an end to their plans for world domination."

This was exactly what Ryuko wanted to hear as she later sat down next to Mikisugi. It seemed that Mikisugi had promised Ryuko's father that if anything were to happen to him, he himself would give Senketsu to Ryuko in the hopes that she would destroy the Kiryuin's plans. After all, Isshin Matoi did died before he had a chance to finish developing not only Senketsu, but also the Rending Scissors that were made to combat the Goku Uniforms, just as Satsuki had said.

"So, getting me to fall down that vault to find Senketsu was your idea?"

"I had to do something to get the two of you together. You showed up at the mansion, and all I did was open the door," Aikuro replied. "Whatever you do, don't blow my cover. I infiltrated the academy to find out what the Kiryuins are up to. So, at school, you're a student and I'm a teacher. Make contact only if it's at stake. Although when you're here, you're welcome to make contact if you want. There's a lot I don't understand about the Kamui. You'll have to find the answers yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the laboratory of the academy's Sewing Club, Shiro Iori was at work with Houka Inumuta. They were witnessing the test-fitting of a 5-Star Goku Uniform, but it went out of control. Luckily, Inumuta managed to handle it.

"Thanks for handling that, Inumuta," Iori said. "You managed to stop the test-fitting stage."

"All I did was unravel the threads," Inumuta replied. 'The subject's outfit has a Life Fiber thread count of 50% and he lost control. But if a Kamui is composed entirely of Life Fibers, or rather 100% of them, how can anyone survive wearing it? If that Matoi girl's uniform is a Kamui, then..."

"Then, Lady Satsuki will act accordingly," Iori finished.

The following night, at the Mankanshouku back-alley clinic, the Mankanshouku Family were ready for bed. Well, occasionally, they had sleeping bags. Ryuko was wearing Mako's old pajamas, which Mako was so thrilled about.

"Wow, Ryuko. You look awesome in my jammie-jams," Mako adorably poking Ryuko.

"Cut it out, Mako," Ryuko replied, smiling a bit.

But Ryuko noticed that Senketsu was sensing something. A disturbance, perhaps?

"What the hell...?" Ryuko muttered. She didn't know what it was, but she was hoping to find out soon enough.

* * *

The next day, Ryuko and Mako were on their way to Honnouji Academy while Ryuko yawned.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep good?" Mako asked.

"Nuh-uh, I feel like something bad is gonna happen," Ryuko replied.

As the two entered, they noticed the decorations and banners of the school's logo around the empty yet deserted grounds.

"Is this all some kinda party? I knew we'd be accepted," Mako was excited when she sees the décor. "Even the sun might be celebrating with its light shining down on us."

But Ryuko wasn't sure as she and Mako noticed an illuminating light brighten down upon them. "I hate to burst your bubble, Mako, but that ain't the sun."

As it turned out, Ryuko recognized that light. It wasn't coming from the sun. It was coming from the top of the very pedestal of the academy, and who should look down at the two, but Lady Satsuki.

Ryuko knew immediately who was behind this, "Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Correct, Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki said. But this time, she was wearing something different...and yet familiar.

"I got to hand it to you. This is some welcome," Ryuko replied. "You got something on your mind or are you just gonna stand there, looking tough?"

Satsuki walked down the steps as she said to Ryuko, "The last time I saw you, you said we would quote 'finish this thing'..."

"Well, ain't you the conscientious type," Ryuko replied. Then, she looked at Mako, "Hey, Mako, you'd better get back."

"Will do. I wanna live a long and healthy life," Mako nodded as she scampered off to watch.

As Ryuko turned around, she finally found herself face-to-face with Satsuki.

"Congratulations. You have by now the honor...of being my first offering to Junketsu."

"Junketsu? As in 'Purity'? I didn't know if there was anything pure about you," Ryuko scoffed.

To show Ryuko that she means business, Satsuki revealed that she, too, was wearing the Kamui, Junketsu, and forced this blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will, allowing her to attain its Life Fiber Override and true form.

"You're not the only one with a Kamui. This! Is! JUNKETSU!"

Aikuro, who was watching this, acknowledged the situation. "Uh-oh, looks like Satsuki brought something dangerous to show and tell."

The Elite Four were watching this, too, while Mako cried. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Ryuko soon prepared to activate Senketsu as she asked her Kamui, "Hey, Senketsu. Is that you were scared yesterday? 'Cause you sensed her outfit?"

"Yes," Senketsu replied. "Junketsu is a Kamui, just like me. I can really sense how powerful Satsuki is, especially while wearing THAT! But I have to warn you, Ryuko. Your opponent is much more powerful than you."

"Don't get all mushy for it," Ryuko groaned.

But as it turns out, Senketsu was right. During the battle, Satsuki had the upper hand. With a musical beat from Nonon and this newly incredible power flowing through her in Junketsu, Satsuki had managed to overwhelm Ryuko while she broke a reprise song, telling Ryuko that she never had a Kamui remotely powerful and masterful like her Junketsu.

"If you think a song's gonna help you," Ryuko said to Satsuki. "Let's see if you can back it up or if you're just blowing hot air!"

"I wouldn't be doing so, Matoi...," Satsuki replied.

_**(In the reprise of 'Never had a Kamui Like Me')  
Satsuki:** 'Cause I'm the very ruler of Honnoji Academy, 'cause everyone screams my name_  
_Who cares about you pigs in human clothing?_  
_I'm the one with big ol' name_  
_I now got a Kamui in my very own hands, and my will is for it to bow!_  
_And you, Matoi, may be the first to wear it, but you might give up here and now!_

_You'll run all you like, Matoi, 'cause that's all you can really do_  
_That's why I'm gonna find you and beat you now_  
_You never had a Kamui like mine_

_**Ryuko:** But what makes you any different, you're more of a big shot than even me_  
_**Satsuki:** I'm not like you, come on, Matoi! __You're about to be history_

_My Junketsu does this_  
_My Junketsu does that_  
_This is very impressive than I've ever seen._

_I may have Bakuzan._  
_But you listen here..._

_You got no ambitions or aspirations_  
_For that, your time will end right here!_

_I'm the master of wearing Junketsu_  
_This is my kingdom, can you see?_  
_You're nothing, with a mindless love of flesh _  
_You never had a Kamui, have a Kamui_

_You never a had a Kamui, had a Kamui_  
_You ain't never, had a, Kamui, like mine..._

_You never had a Kamui like mine!_

After Satsuki's reprise, Senketsu managed to change back to its dormant state in order to save Ryuko from losing much of her blood.

"How pathetic," Satsuki said to Ryuko. "Your Kamui might have spared you from passing out. But in an dormant Kamui, you might as well be naked."

"Not sure how I feel about you laughing at me, in your exhibitionist getup," Ryuko replied, grinned.

"Exhibitionist?! NONSENSE!" Satsuki cried, letting go of Ryuko. "To unleash the most power, this is the form a Kamui must take! You cling to the puritanical views of the masses, proving just how inferior you are! But I won't be ashamed. If it means I can fulfill my ambitions, I will bare my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes! For I know that actions are UTTERLY PURE!"

Just when it looked like all hope seemed lost, Mako suddenly appeared between Ryuko and Satsuki.

"Come on, Ryuko, get naked!" Mako spoke up. "I know for a fact that you - yes, you - are not inferior to Lady Satsuki. Your boobs are WAY bigger than hers! Way bigger! I know 'cause I saw them! 'That Ryuko,' my family said, 'she's got a great rack!' We were all talking about what a splendid body you have! So, perk up and stop being embarrassed! Rip your clothes off and GET NAKED!"

"Get naked?!" Ryuko muttered. At first, she felt confused at the fast-talking Mako's words, but then recognized the unintended truth in what she said. "I finally get it now. I NEED to get naked. Putting on a Kamui... means becoming one with you. It means you... becoming one with me. That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?"

"Yes, Exactly," Senketsu agreed.

Ryuko had now understood what it meant as she understands the true nature of a Kamui and unleashes its full power.

"Now I feel it! This is what you really want, isn't it?" Ryuko asked, smiling.

"Yes, _THIS_ is our power!" Senketsu said.

"I didn't know I was doing it, but I was rejecting you out of embarrassment. That's why you were drinking so much blood. And the more I pulled away, the more blood you needed to get closer. That's why it's working now, right?"

"Yes, and the blood I just drink is more than enough. Now you are really wearing me, and I'm really being worn by you!"

With new strength, it was now Ryuko's turn to have the upper hand as she fought Satsuki on near equal grounds.

As the dust cleared and the fight ended, Ryuko nearly grinned. "Game, set, match!"

But Ryuko wasn't done. She told Satsuki that she will crush Satsuki's ambitions and aspirations, hoping that she will tell her what she wants to know about her father's death, even though Ryuko had no idea what they really were.

After a long silence, Satsuki smiled. "So, you're going to crush my ambitions, are you? Amusing. Honnouji Academy is MY kingdom. If you think you can top it alone, then I accept your challenge. Starting tomorrow, every club will be after your head. Still think you can win?"

"You bet your ass I do," Ryuko answered.

"As you wish. Then, defeat each and every student who challenges you. If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again. You have my word on that."

"Then, you're on."

Mako ran up to Ryuko and yelled back, "You did it, Ryuko! You did it! You won by a landslide."

Ryuko nearly beamed. "I know, Mako. You gotta admit - that was nothing!"

The Elite Four, however, stared in shock for a moment. Why, this new girl - this badass chick from out of nowhere - was challenging their fair Lady Satsuki.

"Well, what do you know," Aikuro whispered, as he was impressed, but then wondered about what Satsuki was doing. "I can't believe she's forcing Matoi to fight the students. What's she thinking, I wonder?"

But it could matter to Mikisugi, because for the first time in his life, he had never seen anyone played against Satsuki Kiryuin - and challenged her.

**To be continued...**


End file.
